1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for measuring a parameter of the time-base error of a pulse train and an optical disk recording apparatus using the measuring circuit.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-237926, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an optical disk recording apparatus, test recording is performed with respect to an optical disk prior to actual recording, and a time-base error parameter such as jitter is measured with respect to its reproduced pulse train so as to initialize the recording power of the laser beam during actual recording.